The Confession
by Blood Rose Vampiress
Summary: Tomoyo confesses her love for Sakura. Tomoyo/Sakura. Mentions of Touya/Yukito and Syaoran/Sakura.


**Warning: **This is a Tomoyo/Sakura fic. It has meantions of Touya/Yukito and Syaoran/Sakura. If you have a problem with those pairings, don't read.

* * *

**A/N:** This is my first yuri fic, so I hope it isn't too bad! Enjoy!

* * *

The time after a storm is always beautiful. When the rain finally stops and the sun peaks out from behind the clouds, when a rainbow, full of bright colors stretches across the sky. There's the wonderful smell of damp earth in the air, and a breeze blows softly, ruffling hair.

Tomoyo Daidouji loved the after effect of storms, which was why she walked leisurely on the way to Sakura's house, breathing in deeply and hopping over puddles. Actually, the storm wasn't the only reason she walked slowly. She was nervous. Sweaty-palmed, nearly-unable-to-think nervous. She knew she shouldn't be, that Sakura was her best friend and she probably wouldn't mind what Tomoyo had to say, but she couldn't help it. What if Sakura _did_ mind? What if, when Tomoyo finally confessed her love (making sure Sakura knew it was romantic love instead of just friendly love), her best friend got angry? Or scared? Or both? What if she wanted Tomoyo to keep away from her and Tomoyo lost her friendship? The raven-haired girl couldn't stand if that happened. They had been through too much together in the last few years, what with the Clow cards and all. Each time Sakura fell in love, once with Yukito and once with Syaoran, Tomoyo tried her best to be supportive, even going as far as to try and get them together with her. She knew that as long as Sakura was happy, she would be happy. And she was, for a while.

Now that the two girls were fourteen and had entered high school, it was becoming harder and harder for Tomoyo to ignore her feelings for Sakura. And so, yesterday, she made a vow that she would let Sakura know how she truly felt, no matter what happened.

Tomoyo reached Sakura's house far too soon, and knocked timidly on the door, nervously shifting her weight from one foot to another. When the door opened, Tomoyo looked up, expecting to see Sakura, but instead found Touya standing in the doorway. She hadn't seen him for a while after he'd gone off to college, and it was good to see him again. She had always admired Sakura's brother.

"Hello, Daidouji -chan," he greeted her, stepping aside so she could walk in.

Tomoyo bowed her head and smiled. "It's nice to see you again, Touya-san."

"And the same goes for you. It's been a while, hasn't it? You've grown up a lot."

Tomoyo blushed, looking down at your feet. "Thank you."

"I assume you're here to see my sister. She went to the store for some groceries, but I'm sure she'll be back soon if she doesn't dawdle." Touya gave a wry smile. "Though she does dawdle a lot. Anyway, would you like some tea while you wait?"

The raven haired girl nodded and followed Touya into the kitchen, sitting down at the table as he bustled about, making the tea.

"Are you on vacation?" Tomoyo asked, trying to fill the silence.

"Yes. We're out for two weeks. Yukito's school is getting out too in a week, so we can finally spend some time together." Touya smiled at the mention of his boyfriend.

"Touya-san… when was it you first realized you had feelings for Yukito-san?"

Touya poured the water into tea cups, stirred, then brought them over to the table, handing one to Tomoyo. "Well… I think it was a few weeks after he first confessed that he liked me," Touya said slowly, taking a sip of tea.

Tomoyo fiddled with her cup and looked up at him. "How did he feel when he first told you he liked you, since you didn't like him at that time?"

There was silence as Touya thought for a moment. "Actually, I think I had liked him before that but I didn't realize yet. When he told me I think I felt kind of confused… I was certainly shocked… and maybe a little scared. I didn't know what would happen after that or if it would change our relationship at all."

"And did it?"

"No. our friendship stayed the same, and maybe even got stronger because he told me. And also, I know that if he hadn't said that, I might not have realized my feelings for him, or if I did I may have never told him because I'd be too scared of what he thought. And then we wouldn't be together today."

Tomoyo nodded slowly, taking a sip of tea while she thought about this. Would Sakura's reaction be like Touya's? Would she accept her for who she was? Could she also possibly have feelings for her? That would be almost too good to be true. But what if Sakura ran away and she lost her friend forever?

"Any particular reason you wanted to know?" Touya asked, breaking Tomoyo's train of thought and making her look up at him. He was gazing at her almost knowingly, and Tomoyo wondered if he knew how she felt about Sakura.

"I… yes, there is." Tomoyo debated for a second whether to tell him or not, then finally decided to. What could it hurt?  
"I think -no, I know- that I'm in love with Sakura." She took a deep breath and then rushed on. "I've always loved her as more than just a friend. She's beautiful and perfect and amazing… I came here today to tell her how I feel about her, but I'm afraid of what she's going to think. What if she won't accept it?"

Touya was quiet for a moment before answering. "Tomoyo, you're very important to my sister," he told her, making her blush a little. "She sees you above all others, and cares for you greatly. I don't believe she would ever throw your friendship away. I don't know if she'll feel the same way as you, but I know she'll always be your friend." Touya gave her a cocky grin. "And if she does feel the same and you two get together, I'll be a lot happier about it than when she was with that Syaoran brat."

Tomoyo let out a long sigh of relief, suddenly much happier. "You really think so? Thank you, Touya-san. You've raised my confidence a lot. And if she likes me back, it would be-"

"I'm home!" Tomoyo was cut off as Sakura's cheerful voice rang through the house. "Oh, hi, Tomoyo-chan!" she greeted when she reached the kitchen, arms full of bags. "I can't believe you made me get all this by myself," she pouted, glaring at her brother. "I could hardly carry it!" She set the bags down, and Touya got busy putting things away.

"Come up to my room, Tomoyo-chan!" she grabbed Tomoyo's hand, making tingles run down the other girl's spine. As they walked toward the stairs, she glanced back at Touya, who gave her a thumbs-up sign.

When they reached the room, Sakura sat on her bed, patting the place next to her. Tomoyo joined her timidly, looking down at her feet. Seeing Sakura had made her get nervous all over again.

"Is something wrong?" Sakura asked. It was easy to see there was something on Tomoyo's mind. When her friend wasn't being the fun-loving, energetic person she usually was, Sakura knew something was up.

"Yes…. Kind of," Tomoyo replied, crossing and uncrossing her hands. "I need to tell you something." She bit her lip, then looked over at Sakura, who was gazing back at her with concern.

"I love you, Sakura," she blurted out quickly before she could lose her nerve. "I mean I love you as more than a friend. I've loved you like that for a long time now and I just couldn't keep my feelings inside any longer." She looked away from Sakura then, not wanting to see a look of horror or repulsion on her friend's face.

There was a minute of silence, which was probably the longest minute of Tomoyo's life. She finally peaked up at Sakura, who was looking at her with expressionless eyes. "Please don't stop being my friend! I need you, Sakura-chan! You mean so much to me, and if you hate me then-"

Sakura's hand on hers stopped her mid-sentence.

"Tomoyo-chan, how could I ever hate you? You're my best friend and you'll always be my best friend. Unless…." Sakura broke off, and Tomoyo could see she was blushing. "Unless you would like to be more. I love you too, Tomoyo-chan. After Syaoran and I broke up I was sad for a while, but you were always there for me, and soon I couldn't stop thinking about you."

Tomoyo's race lit up and she could feel her heart racing. Touya was right! She wouldn't abandon her! And she even felt the same way!

"I'd love to be more than friends!" she exclaimed, back to her normal, bubbly self. "Thank you, Sakura-chan!"

She grabbed Sakura in a tight hug, and Sakura wrapped her arms around her, hugging back. When they broke apart, there was a pause, then Sakura leaned in and captured Tomoyo's lips with hers. Tomoyo eagerly kissed back, and soon she was lost in the ecstasy of the kiss and her new girlfriend.

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think? DO I fail at yuri? Review pleeeeease! =)


End file.
